ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Cosmic Adventures of Stella episodes
These are episodes of The Cosmic Adventures of Stella. Season 0 (2018) #Stella - 02/16/2018 - TBD Season 1 (2019-2020) #The Mean King - 06/03/2019 - Stella was having a good day when a greedy king arrives and decides to take over the planet. #Cocoa Land - 06/03/2019 - Stella and Firgu discover a portal that ends up leading them to a world made out of chocolate. #Armadeus Smellyfoot - 06/04/2019 - Stella and Firgu unintentionally enter a big laboratory and end up meeting a scientist named Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot. (More coming soon...) #The Robot - 06/05/2019 - A robot, that is supposed to protect Stella's home planet, ends up getting corrupt and causes chaos all around the place. How will Stella and Firgu deal with this? #Invasion of the Brain Monsters - 06/06/2019 - a group of creatures known as Brain Monsters arrive and start getting themselves to attached to the aliens' heads, controlling then. When Stella, Firgu, and Delilah (who was spending the night) notice, they try to find their way to survive the Bran Monster apocalypse. #Want To Buy Some Beans? - 06/07/2019 - a strange imp has arrived at Stella's hometown. When he encounters Stella and Firgu, he offers them some beams. However, when Stella and Firgu ate them, it ends up leading them to arrive in a strange world. #Sneaky Sneakers - 06/10/2019 - Stella finds some sneakers and decides to keep them. However, things get weird when she learns that a ninja clan leader owned the sneakers before he lost them and now wants them back. #To Play the Game - 06/11/2019 - Stella was at school, heading to lunch when she comes across a gang of alien students. (More coming soon...) #Mecha Horse - 06/12/2019 - Stella and Firgu encounter a robot horse-like creature that was wondering around their backyard. (More coming soon...) #Music - 06/13/2019 - Stella finds a maraca and decided to use it to make music, annoying some of her neighbors. However, things get worse when Stella somehow ends up getting addicted to playing with the maraca. #Stella and the Astronaut - 06/14/2019 - Stella and Firgu end up encountering a human astronaut who had his rocket crash onto the planet. (More coming soon...) #The Boy - 06/17/2019 - Stella befriends a new student in her school. (More coming soon...) #A Nice Family Trip - 06/18/2019 - Stella and her family go on a vacation for a week. (More coming soon...) #Too Sick - 06/19/2019 - Stella catches a cold, which later turned out to be a flu, so her parents must make her feel better. #Chester and Stan: The Che-Star Duo - 06/20/2019 - Delilah, who is spending the night at Stella's house, had Stella watch over her ball they would use for a game. However, while Stella was distracted, a duo of alien kids named Chester and Stan steal it. Now, Stella, along with Firgu, have to find Chester and Stan and get Delilah's ball back. #The Hospital - 06/21/2019 - After getting hit by the back of the truck while it was swaying around, she had no choice to but to stay at a hospital for a while. (More coming soon...) #Surreal Cereal - 06/24/2019 - TBD #Into the Ocean - 06/25/2019 - TBD #The Sewer - 06/26/2019 - Stella and her classmates were playing catch, when the ball ends up rolling into a strange sewer. Dared by her peers, Stella enters the sewer to get it, only to discover something surprising. #Mean Girl - 06/27/2019 - TBD #Hedgy - 06/28/2019 - Stella and Delilah find a hedgehog-like alien creature and decided to keep it. (More coming soon...) #Bar Wars - 07/01/2019 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Stella and The Friendly Goblin - 10/28/2019 - TBD #You Shall Not Pass - 11/04/2019 - Stella finds an old wizard dude who is guarding a small vault. Being curious, Stella decides to explore it. # # # # #Santa "Claws" - 12/16/2019 - TBD # # # # # # # # #